How Life is Suppose to Be
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Tidus returns back to Yuna and their story is complete. Now it's 21 years later and it's their childrens story now. But in this most peaceful of times, Spira is falling apart. New adventure and new characters will stop this and restore peace. Please R&R.
1. Welcome Back, Tidus

How Life is Suppose to Be A Final Fantasy X-2 Fanfiction  
  
Well this is my third fanfiction I have written. I hope that you like it...well enjoy.  
  
Setting: This is an ffx-2 fanfic well this starts off after the fight with Vegnagun and the ending with Yuna talking to Tidus.  
  
Chapter 1 Welcome Back, Tidus  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself Yuna?" Paine said getting to her feet. Yuna nodded her head and looked at Rikku.  
  
"Yes, I am." She smiled and so did her friends.  
  
"Yunie, are you happy to go back home?"  
  
"Of course I am. But I wished that you would come to." She thought then sighed. Rikku looked at Yuna sadly.  
  
"Yunie, Wakka and Lulu have a surprise for you when we get to Besaid. They said that it was a large gift." Rikku hoped that Yuna would be happy.  
  
"Huh? Ok, I wonder what it is. Did they tell you what it is Rikku?"  
  
"Hey I am not going to tell you, you will see once we get there." But then Brother asked for everyone to get to the bridge.  
  
"We got a distress call from Guado Maester Tromell; he said that something is going on with the Farplane. Should we go check it out before we go to Besaid?" Buddy said looking at his screen.  
  
"Yeah. But I hope it will not take long." The Celsius went full speed to Guadosalam. As soon as the Gullwings knew it they were in Guadosalam. Yuna searched for Tromell.  
  
"Did you find him yet, Rikku?" Yuna said catching up with Rikku.  
  
"I heard from one of the other Guados that he was in the Farplane."  
  
"Ok come on!" Everyone nodded, and then ran into the Farplane. They saw Tromell talking with another Guado.  
  
"Maester Tromell, what is wrong?" Yuna shouted. Tromell turned and ran toward her.  
  
"I don't know of the Guados was speaking to a loved one then a man climbed up from the ledge and ran out Guadosalam."  
  
"Do you how what he looked like?"  
  
"Yes, he had blonde hair looked to be a strange character. But he looked familiar.....he was one of your guardian now that I remember. And he kept saying your name Milady Yuna." Yuna looked shock and backed away a little  
  
"You came back form the Farplane. But how? The fayth have disappeared again." She thought. Rikku, Paine looked at each other worriedly. Then they walked away.  
  
"Rikku what is going on with Yuna? Is it about it that guy who was a star blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes?"  
  
"Yeah, I think. It could be on it may not. But if he is then how can he come back?" They looked at Yuna, who seemed to regain her mind.  
  
"Maester Tromell, do you know where this guy headed to?" Yuna looked at him.  
  
"I am sorry milady. I do not recall but he did speak of Wakka and Lulu."  
  
"Then he is probably on his way to Besaid." Yuna turned to her friends. "Gullwings we are going to Besaid!" They nodded and headed to the airship. ************************************************************************  
  
"I think that she is here. All that has happened today it feels like a dream. I wonder how everyone is doing sense I have been dead for two years." A blonde hair and blue eyed guy said looking far into the distance on the boat. He sighed and looked at the sky. "Nothing has really changed. I wonder if Wakka and Lulu remembers me. Well I will have to wait and see." But then a blitzball hit him in the back. He turned around and saw a little boy.  
  
"Hey minister, I am sorry for hitting you but could you give me back my ball?" Tidus smiled and walked up to the boy and gave him his ball back. The boy nodded and thanked him. But then Tidus noticed Cid watching him.  
  
"Hey! I see you're alive and well!" Tidus yelled Cid just stared at him in shock.  
  
"Hey is that really you, kid? But you died because you were a dream of the fayth right?" Cid walked over toward him.  
  
"Yeah, I know it is shocking right. I was shocked myself when I found out that I was alive. But don't get me wrong I was dead." Tidus tried to laugh.  
  
"Does Yuna know that you are alive?" Tidus looked at the floor of the boat.  
  
"No, hardly anyone does. Not yet. I wonder how everyone will react. I mean that I have been dead for two years. They will try tearing me into pieces to make sure that it's me." "Yuna will know that it is you. And kid you never told me your name."  
  
"My name is Tidus. I only wished that I told her."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Tidus. You can tell her once you get there."  
  
"Okay we are at Besaid dock! Watch your step." Yelled the captain of the ship. Everyone got off the boat and then Tidus saw the Besaid Aurochs practicing but then they stopped when they saw him. They all ran toward him.  
  
"Hey we are still practicing, ya." Wakka yelled but he too saw Tidus.  
  
"Hey Wakka, it has been a long time right?"  
  
"Ya two years." Wakka walked up to him and then put his head in the head lock.  
  
"Ouch, what are you doing?"  
  
"What have you been doing all this time? Taking your sweet time coming back to us ya." Tidus was struggling to get out of Wakka's grip.  
  
"Let go Wakka. My head hurts." Wakka had let go of his head.  
  
"Do you know how worried Yuna has been about you? She really misses you ya. But how did you get out of the Farplane?"  
  
"Could I explain later? I am kind of hungry."  
  
"I would think ya. Yuna and the Gullwings are going to be here soon. Lu and I are putting a welcome home party."  
  
"So she will be here soon?"  
  
"Yeah and I bet ya that she will be happy to see you ya. Come on lets head to the village." Wakka looked at the Besaid Aurochs, "Come on practice is over!" Everyone ran ahead of them.  
  
Rikku and Paine were in the cabins talking about how Yuna was acting. "Yuna has been quiet the whole time we left Guadosalam." Rikku said looking Paine. Paine had her arms crossed.  
  
"She is probably thinking about that guy, what if it is not him she will be disappointed so if I were her I wouldn't think about."  
  
"But what if it him, I wonder how she will react."  
  
"You're hopeless, Rikku."  
  
"Come on Paine how would feel if you were in Yuna's shoes? Even if it is not him we should still try and make her happy."  
  
"Ok fine Rikku do you really want to know if were in Yuna shoes? I would die after the guy I had feeling for died. There happy." Paine looked away. Yuna was outside the cabin door listening to everything they were talking about.  
  
"I am sorry Paine. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well next time watch what you say." Paine walked to the door.  
  
"Paine was there really someone that you were in love with?"  
  
"Keep asking questions and your respect points will go down. And yes there was." Paine opened the door and saw Yuna.  
  
"Yunie are you feeling better?" Rikku ran up to her. She nodded and then looked at Paine.  
  
"How long have you been outside the door listening." Yuna knew that she was caught.  
  
"Sense Rikku ask what would you do if you were me." Paine just smiled then walked passed Yuna.  
  
"I wonder who the guy was that Paine was talking about. But it is not fair that would not tell us her past. But we tell her ours. Rikku said sound like a child.  
  
"That is just how Paine is, Rikku. One day she may tell us about her past."  
  
"Well Yunie do you think that you know who is alive?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Come on we are about to land. Brother wants all of us on the deck. Don't ask me why." Paine interrupted Yuna.  
  
"Ok." She nodded and then Y.R.P ran to the deck. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Wakka, Lady Yuna is back." A man said then looked at Tidus. He frowned then walked off.  
  
"Well get ready, do you to go the village or go to the beach where Yuna is landing?" Wakka looked at Tidus.  
  
"Let's go to the beach, I want to see her again." Tidus said in a low tone. The Celsius was about to land but then Yuna and Tidus saw each other. Rikku and Paine looked at each other. Yuna looked shocked but Tidus just smiled. Her eyes started to tear and then she just smiled. Once the Celsius was close to the ground Yuna jumped off and ran into Tidus's arms.  
  
"You're alive. And you finally returned to me." Yuna shook her head against his chest.  
  
"I told you that I would be back. Missed me? Because I missed you a lot."  
  
"But how were you able to come back? The fayth are gone and you were one of their dreams. And..."  
  
"Yuna I don't even know how they brought me back but I really don't care anymore as long as I am with you." Tidus smiled, Yuna also smiled.  
  
"Okay when you two are done. We can go on with the party, ya." Wakka said walking away. Yuna and Tidus looked at each other then laughed.  
  
************************************************************************ (I just wanted to make something clear just in case no one understands what I was talking about in the beginning of this chapter. Well when Tidus came to Besaid Island and saw Wakka practicing with the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka was there only because Beclem was to busy with other things to train the Aurochs. I don't even know why I put this. Well I guess you can call me crazy. But I hope you like the first chapter. 


	2. The Future

Hi it's me again. Well here is the story though I am still a little confused on how to put chapter updates. But never mind, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2 The Future  
  
"But that was twenty-one years ago. My parents are still alive. Lady Paine and Maester Baralai have been married and have twin sons. Aunty Rikku and Gippal also have been married and have two sons and one daughter. Maester Nooj and Leblanc have been married also and their daughter is a sphere hunter. And as for me I still live in my hometown with my brother, Jecht is the oldest to my parents. And did I forget to mention that Uncle Wakka and Auntie Lu have another son, named Chappu in honor of his uncle." A young woman with jet black hair and emerald green eyes said looking to the sky.  
  
"Hey Laska what are you doing out here? Mom and Dad want to talk to you and Uncle Wakka and Aunt Lulu needs to talk to you too." A man who looked a little older that the woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever Jecht, do you know what Aunt Lu and Uncle Wakka needs to talk to me about?" Laska said looking at her brother. He shook his head, she turned away.  
  
"But I think it is about Chappu." She turned and looked at her brother in shock.  
  
"Finally he writes but he promised to write me. But I guess that his parents are more important than his girlfriend. But either way I am happy to hear that he has finally contacted us." Jecht looked away from his sister sadly.  
  
"What is all that noise, ya?" They turned and saw Wakka, he still had his hair color with some grey spots and you could tell that he was getting old.  
  
"Uncle Wakka, it is nothing." Laska lied and Wakka knew that she was by her trying to smile.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Laska go talk to your parents so we may talk to you, ya." Wakka looked at her sadly.  
  
"Hey Uncle Wakka stop frowning, you and Auntie Lu have to be happy to hear from Chappu again."  
  
"I always wondered how you could keep smiling without a care. Chappu....just talk to Yuna and Tidus, so Lu and I can talk to you."  
  
"Yes sir." Laska walked into the house where her parents lived. Wakka turned to Jecht.  
  
"Uncle Wakka, why do you have to tell Laska? You know exactly how much it will hurt her."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do, ya. I could not tell her but what will she do, ya. I don't want to see her cry but when Chappu comes back I am going to give him a pounding ya." Wakka looked toward the dusk sky and then sighed.  
  
"In the letter did he explain why he did such a thing?"  
  
"No, but I will tell you something later. I heard that ex-members of the Gullwings will come to visit. So prepare to met everyone again, ya." Wakka walked back into his house. ************************************************************************  
  
"Um Jecht said that you two wanted to see me?" Laska walked to her parents. Yuna had long hair and looked old. Tidus still had his hair the same and he also was old.  
  
"My daughter we've gotten word about Vidina."  
  
"How is Chappu's older brother and when will him and his family come and visit us? It has been quiet sense he left."  
  
"And you don't think that it is peaceful."  
  
"Father, that's mean. And I will tell him that once he comes." Tidus laughed and his daughter had put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He will arrive tonight with his brother and..." Tidus covered Yuna's mouth. Laska looked at her parents confusedly.  
  
"Chappu's coming home, finally. I hope that he has been in great enough health to come back home. I shall make a gift for him. And he was coming with whom?" Yuna looked as if was about to say something but Tidus scowled her.  
  
"And the members of the Gullwings and their children are coming."  
  
"Oh ok well was that all you two had to say to me so I could talk to Uncle Wakka and Auntie Lu." He parents nodded and then she walked out the door.  
  
"Yuna, my love you know that it is not our place to say Chappu is to marry."  
  
"Yes, I know my husband." Yuna got from where she was sitting and went to finish cooking the banquet. Tidus sighed and went outside. ************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile over at Wakka and Lulu's house everyone was sitting in chairs with tea. Laska looked confused and was about to say something. But Wakka broke the silence.  
  
"Laska there is something Lu and I need to talk to you about something." Laska was about to say something but Wakka silenced her. "Chappu is...fighting fiends were easier. Chappu is engaged." Laska looked shocked and froze in her seat.  
  
"Wakka leave us for a little." Wakka nodded and walked out the door. Once he was outside Laska's tears flowed uncontrollably.  
  
"It is alright dear Laska. Wakka and I are disappointed in him." Lulu walked next to Laska and held her.  
  
"What did I do wrong I thought him cared a lot for me. But I guess I was wrong. Is it because I told him that I needed some space and I needed to think? Why did I have to push him away?" She looked away and tried to control her emotions.  
  
"Look at me Laska! Chappu loved you and he knew that you loved him. And in the letter he did not blame you." Lulu made Laska look at her.  
  
"Maybe I didn't seem as if I loved him enough. And he didn't love me. If he did then why did he do this to me? Am I not his type or what? Auntie Lu I don't know what to do." She could not control them any longer. Jecht, Wakka, and Tidus walked in and saw Laska crying. Lulu looked at them sadly.  
  
"Hey mother, father I am home." A tall man with red hair and blue eyes said walking into his parents' house. But he looked at Laska who was still crying.  
  
"Vidina, sorry but right now isn't the time. We just told Laska about Chappu." Lulu looked up and saw Chappu trying to get into the door to see what was wrong. Lulu looked at her son Vidina and he nodded. He turned to his brother and motioned his out. ************************************************************************  
  
"What is going on inside the house, Vidina?" Vidina didn't answer him but just punched him in the face.  
  
"How could you do something like that to Laska? Mother is holding her as we speak and Laska can not control her crying. Why did you do that to her? You knew that she loves you and what do you do to acknowledge her love for you. You go and ask Leblanc's daughter to marry you." He punched him in the face and was about to you punch him again.  
  
"STOP, VIDINA. That's enough." Vidina turned around and saw Laska.  
  
"Laska, but you know how I react if someone hurt your feelings even my brother." Laska shook her head.  
  
"No I wanted to hit him. That's all." Laska smiled and Vidina nodded. She walked up to Chappu.  
  
"Laska, I...." Before he got to finish what he was saying she slapped him across his face.  
  
"So I take it Leblanc's daughter is far more down to Spira than I am. Well I can't help it if I love the sea and air. And I also take it that she is far more beautiful than I am. But really I don't mind. Go ahead and marry her I really don't care. I was excited for you coming home but now I just wish you never came back!" Laska's voice had no fear in what he may say.  
  
"I thought leaving would help you, but when I was sick you said that you could not come and I was crushed in that statement. So Luna....."  
  
"Oh so finally you say her name. Luna...not a bad name I think that it is better than Laska. And I also think that she has wonderful hair and eyes right?" At this time the cold wind picked up and Laska's hair was getting in her face.  
  
Chappu noticed her face and thought, 'She has been crying the whole time. Why didn't I notice it in her voice?' "You have been crying this whole time?" Laska was shocked that he finally noticed. She tried to hide her face. But then she saw someone run to Chappu's side.  
  
"My love what happened to your face? Your eye is puffed up and there is a bright red hand print." Laska noticed that the girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair shined in the dark and it flowed pass her shoulders.  
  
"Oh so I take it this is Luna?" Laska said laughing to her self.  
  
"Sister, do not say anything or you'll put yourself in more pain." Jecht whispered.  
  
"No, I just need to say one more thing. How it is a pleasure to meet my boyfriend's fiancé."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Luna sounded like a little ten year old.  
  
'Great she sounds like a child, no wonder her parents probably spoil her. And another thing her parents are mostly important people. Her father Maester Nooj, I have high respect for him but her mother Leblanc, forget it.' "Yes I suppose that you would call him my ex-boyfriend now because I don't care anymore. Be my guest, go ahead and marry this ungrateful guy. I bet ya what he did to me is bound to happen to you." Luna looked at her weird then understood her message.  
  
"Chappu, darling I will see you once you come back home." Luna kissed him on the cheek and went to the beach.  
  
"Could you make my life anymore miserable?" Chappu looked at her and she got to her knees beside him.  
  
"Oh I could make it much, much more miserable. And don't think that I won't. You be surprised. Let's just call it revenge of a sort." She got back to her feet and went into her house.  
  
(Was that ok? I hope so. Well I promise you this will get better. I am just explaining things in the beginning. 


	3. The Night to Remember

Well another chapter, another adventure. Please don't forget to review, thanks. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ffx-2 characters. So don't sue me. I am to young to be sued. I don't even have a job. So please don't get mad at me.  
  
Chapter 3 The Night to Remember  
  
It was the night of the banquet everyone was just coming off the boat and airships. The former members of the Gullwings were walking into town.  
  
"Yunie! Tidus!" They turned and saw Rikku running up to them.  
  
"Rikku, it is so good to see you after ten years!" Yuna ran to Rikku and they hugged.  
  
"How are you doing Gippal? Have you been surviving these past ten years?" Tidus said chatting with Gippal.  
  
"I have been trying to. Well I can say that I am still in one piece."  
  
"Yeah same thing with me. My two kids going into their teen years was tough."  
  
"You only have to worry about two I have three kids and it has been a fight." Gippal and Tidus started to laugh but then Baralai and Nooj walked up to them.  
  
"Hey captain and so called navigator how have you two been for ten years?" Gippal looked at them. They tired not to smile. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Laska, there you are I have been searching everywhere for you!" Laska turned and saw a blonde haired and green eyed girl running toward her.  
  
"Lilia, it is so good to see you again!" Laska hugged her best friend. They laughed.  
  
"Laska, what are you doing out here? Away from the village? Is there someone that you have not told me about?" Lilia looked at her friend who looked to the sky.  
  
"Someone? There is no someone, well not anymore in that case. Chappu is engaged to Luna. Maester Nooj and Leblanc's daughter." She looked at her friend and tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Laska, you do not need to shed tears for that good for nothing JERK! You deserve better than him. I should go punch his lights out." She didn't stop her angered friend. Lilia stomped away. Laska let out a sigh then continued looking at the sky.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone should I ask?" A guy said walking out from the bushes; he had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was walking with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.  
  
"Go away Ray, I am not in the mood to be bothered right now. So leave me alone and go away."  
  
"I heard the news about Chappu. I agree with him man Luna is hott. And man to bad that she is marring him and not me." He let out a sigh.  
  
"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOKS GOOD DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! IT IS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THEM FROM WITHIN! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT?" Laska yelled in his face. He recovered from the shock and gripped her hand. And pulled her to his face.  
  
"Nobody yells at me like that. Got it, Laska." He kissed her she tried to fight back. She pushed him away from her.  
  
"You JERK. I HATE YOU. Gross ewww!" She wiped her mouth. He laughed at her but gripped her arm again.  
  
"You silly girl, you will never get it."  
  
"Get what. You guys no I will never get. And why did you have to kiss me? That was gross."  
  
"What no one has tongue kissed you? Man Chappu was a slow character. But Laska I always liked you. And I wanted you to one day understand." Laska saw that he was telling the truth. She got scared but also got mad.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU AFTER A KISS AND A CONFESSION!! I am still in love with Chappu and it would not be right to try to love another." Ray looked at her sadly. But he understood what she telling him.  
  
"I will wait as long as you want me to. But if you need someone I will be here for you." He hugged her.  
  
"Ray, thank you for being a friend." Laska got up then turned and saw Chappu. He turned and walked away slowly.  
  
"Well I guess you should get back to the party. Your parents are worried." Ray turned and walked off. Laska just sat there and looked out in the distance. But then she felt that someone was watching her. She turned and looked to the cliff, the shadow turned to run.  
  
"Hey, stop! God here I go again." But when she got up Lilia was standing in front of her. Lilia looked at Laska angrily.  
  
"You're not even changed! You are supposed to perform tonight and I don't think that you want to sing in a shirt and a pair of shorts! Come on the show is about to start and we have to get you ready!" Lilia started dragging her. Laska tried to complain but looked back to the cliff and saw the shadow there once again.  
  
Lilia, Rikku, and Yuna pulled Laska into her house and started with her hair and other stuff. The whole time Laska was complaining. ************************************************************************  
  
'Where is the performer? I wonder what is taking Laska so long. Everyone is here. Except my daughter.' Tidus thought then turned and saw Ray. He started walking towards Ray.  
  
"Sir Tidus, it is good to see you again!" Ray bowed. Tidus smiled but then looked around.  
  
"Where is your twin? I thought that he was coming. Wasn't he?"  
  
"He is going to be here but he said that he may be a little late. He is finishing up a mission that his team received."  
  
"So I take it that he is a sphere or bounty hunter." Tidus looked at Ray then sighed.  
  
"He is a bounty hunter. He lives an exciting life. I only wish that I didn't join the Youth League so I could do what he does. He gets paid for his missions complete. I don't."  
  
"I am sorry everyone that it took me so long to get ready. But I hope that I can make it up by singing two songs." Everyone looked on the stage set up on the beach. Ray looked at Laska, she was wearing a short dress that was in waves as in the sea, and the dress was a crimson blue color. Her long black hair was flowing down her shoulders with the curls showing. Her eyes matched the dress. But in the distance the same shadow watched from somewhere high. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hey boss she is pretty isn't she?" Someone came toward the shadow in the darkness. The shadow seemed to be a man with short silver hair and dark blue eyes. And he was wearing a black shirt with a coat like Baralai's and simple nice black pants.  
  
"Yes, I heard that she was the one who was in love with Chappu. Once she is finish then we leave. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The young man hushed the other man.  
  
"Keep your voice down before we are seen. Now go to the ship and stay there quietly." The man nodded and headed off. The young man turned back to look at Laska. ************************************************************************  
  
"My first song that I will sing is one of my favorites. It is called A Chance for Love" The band started playing and the lights on the beach went dim.  
  
You're only hiding things from me. I just wish upon a star. That you would understand me. So I could know how you feel for me. And then you would to know much you mean to me.  
  
Just give me a chance love. I understand that it takes time. But I hope that you will come and open to me. You could just tell me the truth and then I will understand. And so will you.  
  
It so hard to fall in love again. Because it just takes time and the trust has to build. I know it is hard but don't give in now. Don't say you're not wroth a thing.  
  
But just give me a chance to love. I understand that it takes time. But I hope you come and open to me. You could just tell me the truth and then I will understand. And so will you.  
  
As I said just give me one more chance. It's hard to believe in your heart. But I hope you will come with me. And I hope you will understand how much you mean to me.  
  
But just give me a chance to love. I understand that it takes time. But I hope you come and open to me. You could just tell me the truth and then I will understand. And so will you.  
  
After she finished the song everyone cheered. Laska looked at her friends and family and smiled.  
  
"Hey Laska we would love you to sing but that may be the cause we are not eating!" Laska turned and saw brother. She just let out a small laugh.  
  
"I understand go ahead and eat so I can think of a different song." Everyone went to get themselves something to eat. Laska looked to the cliff and saw the shadow but she could see that it was a man. He looked at her and pointed toward the village. She nodded. "Hey mom I need to get something from my house."  
  
"Ok Laska but hurry back if you want anything to eat." Yuna looked at her daughter then started helping others. Laska ran to the village. There she saw the guy. She was amazed at how he looked.  
  
"Hi Laska it has been fifteen years sense we last met." Laska's eyes widen when he smiled she knew exactly who this man was.  
  
"Roy, I was hoping that you would come!" She ran toward him and he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Would I ever miss your concert? Your voice has gotten better over the years. It is so sweet but it seems that there is sadness in you voice also. What happened between you and Chappu?"  
  
"Oh Roy, Chappu is engaged. His fiancé is Luna. Lady Leblanc and Maester Nooj's daughter, she is more beautiful than I could ever hope to be." His grip got a little tighter.  
  
"Look here Laska you are far more beautiful then she is and don't underestimate yourself. She can't sing as beautiful as you can, she can't write or draw as you can. She may look pretty but she is not better than you. I don't know why Chappu made his decision as he did, but he will later understand what beauty he gave up." Laska started to cry by his words. "I hope I didn't upset you or anything."  
  
"No, you could never have. I am just shock that someone could see that in me. That's all, but are you going to stay to hear my next song?" Laska looked into his face. He nodded. "Well come on we can get something to eat, and then I will sing my next song." Laska smiled. She started dragging him.  
  
"Laska, stop. I need to tell you something." She turned to face him. "I can't go with you that is why I was hiding on the cliff. Well ten years ago I ran away I wanted to travel the world and be a bounty hunter. My parents didn't want me to. They kept saying that it was to dangerous, so three months after my tenth birthday I ran away."  
  
"You were still too young weren't you?"  
  
"That is what everyone said until Pacce said that it doesn't matter about how old you can start your dreams. He gave me a chance, he taught me how to wield a sword and use magic. I was grateful. All because of his generosity I finally found out who I really am."  
  
"But your parents are still worried about you. Why can't you tell them that you are ok? Roy, your parents care a lot for you and when you ran away your mother went out of her mind. Please Roy I promise you that Lady Paine will not get upset. She will just be happy to see you again."  
  
"No Laska, as much as I want to hear your next song, I have to go." Roy walked away. Laska went to follow him. He ran to the bridge and jumped off it. Laska ran to the ledge. She saw that he landed on an airship. The airship started to go higher into the air.  
  
"ROY, COME BACK!!" Laska yelled on the top of her lungs. Roy looked back at her from the deck then ran into the elevator. "Roy, come back. You forgot your promise; well I should have seen that coming."  
  
"Laska, there you are! Everyone has been worried because you were gone a long time." Laska turned and saw her friend Lilia running toward her.  
  
"Oh Lilia I was only trying to look for my um.....headset! Yeah, was looking for my headset."  
  
"Laska you should have asked me I had it. So have you decided on your next song?"  
  
"Yeah, I need your help. We are going to sing the last song and that one will be a one to remember for all times."  
  
"We what do you mean we are going to sing the last song? No, we are not singing Tell Me." Laska looked at her friend then nodded her head. Lilia was shaking her head. This went on for a few minutes then Lilia gave up. "Fine have it your way. But all I am singing is the chorus. You can sing the solos."  
  
"Ok as you insist. But you are going to sing the choruses alone to make it seem like a solo but it is repeated over and over."  
  
"Laska, darn you. I hate it when you act like that. Fine oh well I will be right back I have to slip into something nice." Laska walked back to the beach where everyone was waiting. Jecht ran up to her.  
  
"We were starting to think that you gave up on us. Well so when are you going to sing your song?"  
  
"Lilia and I are going to sing the next song. I have to wait for her. We are going to sing Tell Me."  
  
"Ok I am here to save the show." Laska looked at her friend. Lilia was wearing a really short dress that was sleeveless and gloves to match her purple dress. And her boots stopped at her ankle. Her hair was in braids like Rikku's hair use to be when she was in the Gullwings.  
  
"Hey where did you get that dress? It's pretty and I am mad?" Laska looked at her friend then laughed. Lilia blushed and looked at her mother.  
  
"My mother helped me with the dress and I tried quickly to put my hair up like my mother's hair use to be."  
  
"Well it fits with your blonde hair and green eyes. I hope that I could make a dress like that someday."  
  
"I will teach you."  
  
************************************************************************ (Well just to clear up who made up the song A Chance for Love, it was by yours truly. Yep I made it up. I hope that it was ok. Sorry that this chapter was long, I didn't know where to stop. But thanks for reading. Next chapter is Luca and Blitzball? 


	4. Luca and Blitzball?

Chapter 4 Luca and Blitzball?  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Baby you could have stayed and have your dreams come true. But you chose to leave. Do you really like me or no? So baby tell me.  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Oh no in there something wrong with me. Or is it because you think I'm crazy. Please tell me.  
  
Why couldn't you have stayed with me? Yeah you know I'm the one for you. You try to make a fool of me for your friends. But you think that your slick and you think that you can play me. But when I say you can't see me. Then you want to try to come over again and then you're sorry, sorry. But sorry don't work with me. Oh no.  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Oh no in there something wrong with me. Or is it because you think I'm crazy. Please tell me.  
  
Then you leave me once more and then you leave me again. That's kind of crazy. Then you say you're sorry. But you cheat on me. Then you start with the lies. Oh no.  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Oh no in there something wrong with me. Or is it because you think I'm crazy. Please tell me.  
  
Always say you're mad at me. So you go up and leave me. Then you come back home like everything's alright. But once more you start trouble and you try to blame me. Say it's my fault you make me think something is wrong with me...........  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Oh no in there something wrong with me. Or is it because you think I'm crazy. Please tell me.  
  
But I just want to know this game you're playing. Is it some type of joke? But I just want to know why did you leave me.......  
  
Why did you have to leave me? Oh no in there something wrong with me. Or is it because you think I'm crazy. Please tell me.  
  
Tell me why you leave. Tell me if their something wrong with me. Tell me.......

Everyone was moved at the song. Laska and Lilia smiled then looked at each other then laughed. Later after the party everyone got ready to leave. Laska found Chappu with Luna sitting next to one another, kissing. Laska turned away and cleared her throat. They stopped and looked at Laska. Luna's face was beet red. Chappu looked embarrassed to be caught.  
  
"Well once the happy couple finishes showing their feelings, I would like to speak with Luna."  
  
"Ok." Chappu got up to his feet and walked passed Laska. But he whispered something in her ear. "If I find out that you have hurt her feelings in anyway, I'll...."  
  
"You'll what come to her pitiful rescue. I can't promise that I wouldn't say anything wrong or upsetting. But I will promise you that you will regret for doing what you done to me." Chappu looked back at Luna. Luna was staring at the sky; turn looked at Chappu sadly or something. But all he did was nod and walked away.  
  
"So Laska you wanted to talk to me? So what is on your mind? Are you still sore about me being Chappu's fiancé? Pity you have no one else to care for you. I feel some what sorry for taking Chappu but I couldn't help falling for him."  
  
"Tell me why, why would a girl like you try and take someone special from someone else. I have been in love with Chappu for fifteen years. I had great feelings for him but when he went away he seemed different."  
  
"I guess that I could tell you a secret. Chappu and I have been in love with each other for fifteen years also. Well ever sense the first time we met it was love at first sight. He told me how much you care for him but you were always busy doing something when he came to see you. He said that you didn't love him anymore because everything else became important to you."  
  
"I can't help it that I was born with gifts. My Mother and Father wanted to do what was best for me and show off my talents. So that is not the point Chappu understood that if I wanted to reach for my dreams I had to start when I was young. And plus I was too young to be thinking of things as marriage and the road to have kids."  
  
"But still Chappu wanted more from you. Good thing you never thought of him in a sensual way. He would have used you then came away with me. So maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were." Laska punched Luna hard in the face. "You're the stupid one! Did you really think that everything Chappu told you was true? He only wanted to play you. Well I guess that is who he is. He will keep playing and he wouldn't care." Luna looked as if she understood. 'Perfect, once I trick her into to thinking that Chappu does not like her one bit. He will feel exactly everything I feel.'  
  
"I guess that you are right. How could I be a fool? Chappu, everything he said was a lie. If he comes looking for me tell him that I went home." Luna walked off. Laska smiled to herself.  
  
"Laska you're evil! Why are you doing this to poor Chappu? If I look at it he really didn't do any damage to you." Laska turned and saw a woman who looked a little taller than Laska. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a long burgundy dress and she was pregnant so her dress looked big.  
  
"Kilika, oh I haven't noticed you at the party. Well maybe you were sitting through my performance and I couldn't see you. I guess that it was my fault. But really I don't care how I treat Chappu. Vidina agrees with my choice and decisions. Well at least he is like another brother to me and don't think for a second that I have a liking for you."  
  
"Oh so I suppose that you have forgotten that I am Vidina's wife. And so you should also respect me as you do him. I could easily tell him, Chappu, Lulu, and Wakka. It is not so hard."  
  
"Oh I forgot my manners you are carrying Vidina's child so I will be nice but that will not cover up my hatred for you. You just better be happy that you are carrying his child or he would have left you as you did." Laska had put her hands on her hip and just glared at Kilika.  
  
"How kind of you to remind me why I am here. But Vidina said that he had put that in the past and all he wants to look is toward the future."  
  
"Remind me how or why you left Vidina? And I bet you that only said that to make you happy. And don't tell me about love. Because love is nothing all it does is bring people together and tears them apart. Love is the over written word for like, desire, and being on cloud 9."  
  
"Laska, I didn't think that you were going though all that pain. I am sorry." Laska fell to her knees and covered her face. Kilika walked over to her side and put her arms around her. Laska tried to push her away but all of it was stopped by her tears.  
  
"Pain....I hate Chappu....why did he have to do that to....me? I thought that he loved me..." She choked out the words. Kilika looked up and Vidina. She looked at him sadly. Vidina walked up to Laska and got to his knees. Once he did that Laska ran into his arms.  
  
"It is ok Laska...Calm down and stop those tears. Chappu doesn't deserve your tears or you crying over him. Mother and father are upset at him still. They never wanted to see you like this. Chappu is somewhere walking around thinking, I guess." Kilika got to her feet.  
  
"Vidina I am going to talk with your self-centered, bratty, little brother, Chappu. I will talk to you later." He nodded and then she walked off. Vidina looked at Laska; she was asleep in his arms.  
  
"Good, I guess that we will talk in the morning." He picked her up and walked back to the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Laska woke up to notice that she was in her room and her cat; that had blue eyes like the color of the sea with jet black fur. Furball was her name and she was asleep next to her. (I really don't like dogs. You may hate me but I think cats are a whole lot cuter and you don't have to do a lot of cleaning after them. So you can hate me but I LOVE CATS!!! CATS RULE!! LOL. I am crazy yes I know.) Furball stretched then meowed and walked up to her. She petted her then she got to her feet. She meowed again.  
  
"Ok, fine, I get it that you are hungry." Laska walked over to the cabinet. But then someone walked into her house and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and dropped the cat food causing it to bust open. Furball ran over to eat what fell on the floor.  
  
"JECHT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!! Wait till I tell mom and dad! You know that you are to knock before entering into someone's house! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE NECK!!" Jecht was nearly knocked off his feet due to her tone.  
  
"I think that I have gone deaf. I can only hear you still yelling at me." He closed his eyes and held his ears. He was not standing 2 feet away from her when she yelled at him.  
  
"So what do you want now that you have bugged me?" Laska was cleaning up the mess and getting another can of cat food.  
  
"Well Vidina and I had thought about taking you to Luca. To play blitzball sense Kilika can't play due to her condition. Mom was thinking about putting Chappu if you didn't want to. But he said that he had to find Luna. So you have to play blitzball or we will not take you to the Moonflow so you can ride a shoopuf for the first time." When Laska finished with putting Furball's food on the ground, then she looked at her brother excitingly.  
  
"You and Vidina never forgot your promise to take me on a shoopuf. I can't wait. And I guess that I will play blitzball for the Besaid Aurochs. Well I have been thinking about joining them. So I guess that this is our family cue to shine." Jecht smiled.  
  
"But you will never be better than me. Remember that. And we have to bring home the crystal cup. And then after a week or so me being famous and all, you will be able to shine all on your own." Laska looked at her brother with shock.  
  
"Are you saying me singing at my own concert like mom?" Laska was still shocked. Her brother smiled.  
  
"Yes, little sister. That is what I am talking about and you will be famous like mom, except she is the high summoner." Laska hugged her brother and ran out the house. But she stopped when she saw Chappu and Kilika talking. Laska moved into the darkness.  
  
"Kilika, so are you really sure that my older brother is the father of your son?" Kilika looked scared.  
  
"No, he isn't. I just wanted to be with him and I was hoping that Leon's child would keep us together." Laska couldn't hold back her anger.  
  
"Oh so I see before your so-called-lover died, you two were at it. And so you hoped that you could trick Vidina into thinking that Leon's son is his."  
  
"Laska please do not tell Vladina. He will surely leave Kilika for sure." Chappu looked at her with a begging face.  
  
"Vidina should leave her. All she wants is Vladina's support and money. Vidina is a very important guy in the travel agency businesses." Chappu was lost in words.  
  
"Please Laska do me this one thing. Do not tell Vidina this."  
  
"Tell me what?" Everyone turned and saw Vidina. He looked at them confusingly.  
  
"I was going tell you that Kilika is only three weeks before the baby comes." Chappu tried to look innocent. Laska walked away angrily. Vidina followed her.  
  
"Hey Laska what is wrong with you?" But she kept walking until she got to the beach. Vidina gripped her by the shoulders and turned her around.  
  
"How can you stand Kilika? Everything she told you was a lie. She only wants your money and your support." Laska said in a very low tone looking away from him.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear what you were saying."  
  
"I was wondering when we were going to leave. I wanted to Luca. It would be my first time ever being there."  
  
"No it wouldn't. I mean you were there when you were very young. Well it will be your first time playing on the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
"True so when are we leaving, I really want to see how it looks now." She managed to smile.  
  
"Well we will be leaving as soon as everyone gets here." As soon as he said that the others players for the blitzball team came and so did some people that lived on the Island came.  
  
Laska ran onto the boat. Once everyone was on the boat, she looked at the water with a smile. But then her brother kicked a blitzball at her, she turned to pick it up and walked over to her brother.  
  
"Come on the guys want to see you do something." Jecht told her she smiled. And positioned herself to do Tidus's dad's Mark III. She did the move correctly. The other players looked at her with shock. Yuna and Tidus watched her. Laska turned to them and waved.  
  
"Laska wasn't that Grandpa's Mark III move? Where did you learn it? I don't think father taught you that move."  
  
"I just knew it. And plus I always wanted to use that move. Surprised? Well that is to be expected." The guys started to walk toward her. She looked out to where she kicked the ball, it was returning. "Um guys duck." They looked at her weirdly but turned and saw the blitzball was coming their way. Jecht was taking to showoff, he jump to catch the ball but once he catches it. He was pushed into the stem of the ship. He was on the ground. Laska ran up to him and laughed.  
  
"Ouch that hurt. Why did you have to kick it so hard? I don't think that I will ever try to catch something you throw again."  
  
"Sorry Jecht I didn't mean to return the ball. I thought that you all would be mad at me if I didn't return it."  
  
"You used magic? But I thought that you had to fight fiends or something like that to learn a spell."  
  
"No, I knew that trick for a long time. I never thought that it was going to be a big deal."  
  
"Jecht some people are born with magic powers only because their parents knew magic." Yuna looked at her son.  
  
"Hey why wasn't I born with any magical powers?" Everyone laughed. But then the captain came to them.  
  
"If you all look you all can see that we are almost in Luca port." By that Laska ran to the railing of the boat and saw the stadium and the ports. Her eyes glittered at the sight of Luca. Luca's stadium was larger then it was last time. And it was a larger city then twenty-one years ago. She already saw the new ships already in the port. "Welcome to Luca city." The ship was starting to dock. Once docked, Laska was the first one off the ship. They were people everywhere. Laska looked around but then saw a guy looked away and walked away.  
  
"Hey it's Jecht." A bunch of women were crowding around Jecht. But then a woman looked at Laska. "Hey I think that this is Jecht's girlfriend." Jecht and Laska looked at each other.  
  
"No I am not his girlfriend I am his younger sister Laska." Laska gave a serious look.  
  
"Oh sorry Miss Laska I didn't know that it was you. I don't suppose that you remember me." The woman smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Oh Lady Shella. It has been year's sense we last met. Still my brother's number one fan?" She nodded.  
  
"And I didn't notice you because I remembered that you had brown hair not black." Laska thought of something that her brother was going to hate her for as long as she lived.  
  
"Hey I was thinking about doing a drawing." Her brother looked at her rather cruelly.  
  
"Exactly what kind of drawing, my dear sister." He tried not to sound angry and was trying not to grid his teeth.  
  
"Well a drawing for your fans. They will summit their names and then after the first blitzball game with the Besaid Aurochs I will pick one of the lucky ladies to..."  
  
"To what Lady Laska?" The ladies started to come closer so they could hear what she was going to say.  
  
"The lucky lady will go on a date with their star. Simple but not so easy. Just to think maybe about 100 women wanting to date my brother. But my brother gets to choose the age group to sign. But you ladies will have to be extremely honest or you will be disqualified from the drawing." Jecht looked like he was going to kill his sister.  
  
"Isn't that nice your sister is trying to set you up on a date with one of your fans." Vidina almost laughed.  
  
"Shut up Vidina. If you weren't married then I know that she would do the same thing to you."  
  
"So what is the age group between? Sixteen to seventy? Eighteen to twenty- two?" Laska was laughing.  
  
"I guess seventeen to twenty-one. Older girls give me the creeps." Some girls awed.  
  
"Well there you have it ladies from the ages seventeen to twenty-one please step forward." A lot of women stepped forward. Jecht looked at his sister and she gave a fake laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I hope that this is OK. Well please R&R. That would be most appreciated. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. Well the next chapter is called Silver, the Airship of Dreams. See ya then bye. 


	5. Silver, the Airship of Dreams

Chapter 5 Silver, Airship of Dreams  
  
After all the women signed up to see which one of them would be able to date Jecht, they all ran to the blitzball stadium.  
  
"Hey Laska I should ask to see if any guy wants to go on a date with you but you would kill me."  
  
"I wouldn't kill you, I would murder you. And plus I thought that I am doing you a favor, well so to speak."  
  
"Well thanks for trying. Oh yeah Laska make sure that you do not pick the girl with the messed up hair and the brown colored teeth. I would be scared of women for a while."  
  
"Don't worry I took her ticket out. She will not bug you at all dear brother. I even thought that she was frightening."  
  
"Hey you two the blitzball game is about to start soon. And we are going against the Luca Goers in the first game. We lost to them last time. I wonder if we are going lose or finally win. But I doubt...."  
  
"Don't jinx it buster! If we lose it is your fault. We will win this year because Laska is here to save the day." She smiled and laughed. Vidina rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Laska, we can talk more once we get into the sitting room. And I can introduce you to the others." But then they had a call for all the blitzball players to go to their sitting rooms. They ran to the room, once inside, Laska saw that there were four other guys.  
  
"Hey Vidina, about time. Did ya hear that we are going again the unbeatable Luca Goers first? And who's the little girl? Where'd the other player?" A guy said he had brown hair that stuck straight up with dark brown eyes. He was wearing the old Besaid Aurochs' uniform.  
  
"Hey Ralex, sorry it took so long. Yeah I heard that we were going against the Luca Goers in the first game but we have to still be confident, so we can bring home the crystal cup. And this is..."  
  
"I am Laska, don't you dare call me little. Because if you want to be in the blitzball game I suggest that you watch your mouth. And I am the other player. I don't remember meeting you on the boat." Laska interrupted Vidina and stared dead straight at Ralex.  
  
"Hey this rookie is a talker. And she has spunk, I'll give that to her. Vidina I thought that Chappu was going to play." Laska's eye brow rose at the name Chappu.  
  
"All I have to say Ralex she is better than he is. You should have seen the shot she did while we were coming to Luca." One of the others said. But then someone walked in the room.  
  
"Besaid Aurochs come on it's time for the game." Everyone nodded the announcer walk out.  
  
"We will just see how good this little girl can do." Ralex walked out the room. Laska looked mad.  
  
"THAT JERK! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I WILL SHOW THAT PUNK TO WATCH WHAT HE SAYS TO ME!" Laska walked out the door. The others looked at each other. Then they all ran out.  
  
Once they all entered the water dome they heard everyone cheering. Laska looked behind her and saw that Ralex was the goalkeeper. Once she looked at the large crowd she saw her parents sitting in the front with their friends. But then she saw the person or thing she saw once she arrived in Luca. Laska stopped and her brother swam over to her and tapped her shoulders. She looked at him, he pointed to the starting positions. She nodded then swam over there.  
  
The whistle blew and the blitzball was up. 'The Luca Goers are good. Well duh they won a lot of games. But with my grandfather's skills maybe the Besaid aurochs will have another trophy.' Laska thought. But out of nowhere someone threw the ball at her. She catches it and swam to the Goers' goal. She had to dodge four people trying to take the blitzball. She shot the ball and it was a goal. Laska just shot the ball like crazy, someone would pass it to her and she would shoot. The Besaid Aurochs won; the score was 9 to 0. And Laska made those shots within the ten minute period. She was happy with herself.  
  
After everyone was in the sitting room again they were so happy. Laska smiled, her brother came over to her and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You did really well. I think that you should let me make the goals next time." Laska looked at her brother.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that this was suppose to be you game. But ok I will block everyone else ok." Her brother smiled.  
  
"It's ok, and I don't think that the other games will be hard so we don't have to work hard." Vidina walked up to them and held a box.  
  
"Hey Laska aren't you going to pick a name out of the box for Jecht could go out with." By then Laska grabbed the box and shook it around and then held it out in her arms.  
  
"Pull out a name brother and see who the lucky girl is." Jecht shakily put his hand into the box and closed his eyes, murmuring something. He pulled out a piece of paper. Laska grabbed it and read it.  
  
"Rachel Luka age 19. So your date is a nineteen year-old. Just hopefully she isn't your definition of ugly. I am going to announce it right away." Before Jecht could say anything, Laska ran to the announcer.  
  
"Thanks a lot Vidina, now she is going to announce it and I will be doomed. Why did you have to remind her?" Jecht looked at his friend like he was angry and confused.  
  
"Hey I also wanted to see which one of your great fans you would go out with. And you never know how she would look like. What if she is a real hottie?"  
  
"I guess that I may like her. But what if she is not?"   
  
Laska ran to announcer's room but bumped into someone. Laska dropped the piece of paper and fell backwards on her bottom.  
  
"Ouch that hurt watch where you're going buster!" Laska said grabbing the paper and standing up. She started to dust off her clothes and then looked at the guy. He was a tall guy with ember hair and blue eyes. He wore a polo t-shirt that was a little tight and dark blue jeans.  
  
"I am really sorry Miss. I didn't mean to. I didn't see you running." The guy smiled.  
  
"I am sorry for yelling. I thought that I ran into my brother for running off to announce the lucky girl that is going to go on a date with my brother. He wasn't really happy about this suggestion." Laska tried to fake laugh.  
  
"You are Jecht's little sister aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah I am my name is..."  
  
"Laska yes I know and I was looking for you."  
  
"What...what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I am here to sweep you off your feet and take you to the boss. He is the one who really wants to see you."  
  
"What and who are you talking about? Who is this boss of yours? And what does he want from me?"  
  
"He wants to see you that were all he would tell me. And that is all I need to know. His business is his alone. Do you understand what would happen if I asked him why he wanted the crew to get you? I would be kicked off the ship and have no way to support my sick mother."  
  
"But I can't go. My brother and Vidina need me for the next blitzball game. Our team is about to play soon."  
  
"You have done your job, you come with me and nothing happens to the game. Or if you refuse then there with be no brother or Vidina."  
  
"Are you threatening my brother, Vidina, and me?"  
  
"It is not a threat it is a promise. So come with me and nothing will happen to them." He put out his hand.  
  
"Fine I will but one thing. Next time I should kill you for threatening my family." She kicked him in the face.  
  
"You witch. Wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Rin watch what you say before the boss hears you." Laska turned and saw four more guys. They were dressed almost alike.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what will the boss do?" He looked away.  
  
"Well except for firing you because you wished to disrespect my order and...well you know the rest." Laska turned to the voice and saw that it was a tall figure but he wore a hood to cover his face.  
  
"Hey boss why are wearing that hood?" One guy said.  
  
"The girl does know you, now doesn't she?" Another guy said.  
  
"To come to think about it, you do sound like Roy." Laska looked at the tall figure. He seemed to have frozen in spot.  
  
"Yes, it is me Laska. But I hoped that my crew would kidnap you and put you to sleep. Then I would be there when you ever woke up."  
  
"You were going to ask your crew to kidnap me." All he did was nod. Then he pointed at one of the guys and they walked up to her with a cloth. He just came toward her and covered her mouth and soon she fell asleep.   
  
"Where is she? I am going to kill my sister. The last game is about to start. Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know but I never heard the announcement though. I am starting to worry; she has been gone for over fifteen minutes. We should go looking for her."  
  
"You're right. Let's go to the announcer's room and see if he saw her." Vidina nodded and they both ran to the room. The person was not in there.  
  
"Damn it all, now how are we suppose to find her?" Vidina said but then turned and saw Jecht. He went to pick something off the ground. "What is it?"  
  
"I found the piece of paper and her necklace that father gave her. She would never take it off."  
  
"So are you suggesting that she was kidnapped!? But she would never let someone kidnap her."  
  
"I don't know they probably cornered her and put her to sleep."  
  
"We have to tell your parents and the others."  
  
"I know but we also have to find out who this person is."   
  
Laska woke up and found out that she was in a small room. It had a small window with white curtains. The wall was white and there was a dresser. The room was not that decorated. She noticed that she was light headed. Then all of sudden a knock came at her door.  
  
"Laska may I come in?" She recognized that the voice was that of Roy.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind." He walked in and saw that she was still sitting in the bed. Her back rested on the head board and she was looking at him. Maybe it was her imagination she heard him moan a little. But then at that same time he turned away from her, blushing.  
  
"Laska I am sorry that I had to do this to you. But you have to understand that you are now the only one who can save Spira."  
  
"What are you talking about, Roy? I have not heard of any threat to Spira. This is the Eternal Calm. And it has been like so for twenty-three years. What could possibly go wrong now?"  
  
"I don't know but have you ever noticed at night that the dark night sky lights up? The Farplane has also been out of control. The Guados are trying their best to control it but to no success.  
  
"Why haven't I heard of that? No one has said that the Farplane has been out of control. And I have only seen the skies light up once."  
  
"You did not hear of the disturbance because the Guados have blocked all routes to their home. No one can get by. They are scared that it this problem is not fixed then the sprits will come back to life but as fiends."  
  
"Then what about the sky lightening up?"  
  
"My crew and I are thinking that the Farplane has something to do with that. The world Spira is being torn apart but it doing so slowly."  
  
"I still don't get why I am important to this mission." Laska looked confused.  
  
"The aeons are back and sense you are High Summoner Yuna's daughter maybe, just maybe you can call forth the aeons and help destroy this...whatever is going on."  
  
"The aeons have been gone for a long time. Why now, I know that this will later on become a crisis but the aeons were gone with the fayth. So are you saying that the fayth have returned?"  
  
"I know Spira is going through an unbalanced time. I don't know what is happening and why now. But I was scared to think that Sin maybe back with the fayth back."  
  
"Does anyone else know this?"  
  
"No the Guados asked me to get you and see if you could help. And they didn't want to put Spira under chaos. They thought that it was for the best that we got you and told you only. Spira will eventually re to everyone that it is unbalanced. We want to stop this before it gets any worst and we need your help."  
  
"Would this mean I would have to start a pilgrimage?"  
  
"I guess a little but don't worry. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you. 'That I will do.'"  
  
"I hate to go on a pilgrimage. I don't want to die, if Sin really does come back. I don't want to...." Roy walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"I know that you heard the story about your grandfather and that he died. But your mother lived."  
  
"Yes but without my father for a while. Two years to be exact. And I am afraid to become a summoner because I don't want to...never mind. I want to protect the people, like my mother and father did. But if Sin is really back then what did we do. I mean the people have been in peace for at least twenty years."  
  
"I don't know but I do know that if he is back and you have to fight. I will be there by your side. 'Forever.'" Laska hugged him. And he noticed that she has been crying because when she hugged him he felt drops of warm water on his thin shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. But to break the mood one of the men ran into the room. Laska stopped crying and looked up. But Roy let go of her.  
  
"Boss it is Guado Maester Won. He said that he wants to see us with Lady Laska at Guadosalam right away."  
  
"Yes, tell the pilot to head for Guadosalam. I will still put Laska up to date the mission ahead."  
  
"Yes sire. See you at the bridge." He nodded and went out the door. Roy turned back to Laska. He was about to say something but he looked away slowly. Laska tilted her head to see his face. She saw sadness in his eyes. He was looking at the floor.  
  
"What is wrong, Roy. I have never seen you this sad in my life." He turned his head and their eyes met.  
  
"I heard you and my brother are going out. Or actually you two kissed." Laska looked shocked but turned away.  
  
"He is the one that kissed me. I would have to say I have never been kissed like that. But I didn't return it. Why would you care?" Her last sentence came out a little harsher than she wanted it to be. Roy's eyes were far from hurt. He got up and pointed to the closet and walked out. Laska tried to say something but it never came. All she felt like doing was to cry. She laid on her bed and one single tear fell.  
  
After what it seemed to be tens minutes she got to her feet and walked to the closet. Once she opened the door and saw a nice emerald green dress and saw an outfit. It was light blue tank top and an over shirt that seemed to be a cream color. The shorts looked short and it was a light blue jean type pants. She guessed that it was an outfit for her. So she changed into it and walked out of her room.  
  
The place was confusing. There were seven other rooms. She guessed that they were the rooms of the crew. There were about seven guys not counting their captain, she thought. 'The captain' she thought, 'he looked so sad when I told him about my kiss with his brother Ray. Why did he look so sad? Does he have feelings for me too? I don't know what to think anymore. All the guys are starting to tell me their feelings for me after I left Chappu.'  
  
While she was thinking a crew member came behind her and grabbed her butt. She turned and smacked him hard in the face.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!? I can't stand guys like you! You all are annoying." Her face was red with anger.  
  
"Hey sweets I was only seeing if you liked that. No need to get mad." She smelled alcohol from his breath; she literally covered her noise because it was so strong.  
  
"Get away from me, you drunk." She pushed him away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. His grip on her hand was tightening and she was starting to cry out.  
  
"No I won't till you give me a kiss and show me what you are made of." She kicked him in the middle of his legs and he fell to the ground. She took the opportunity to run. But he grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground. He tried to grab her other foot. She kicked him in the face, he had let go of her foot and she ran. She ran into a body, a strong built and slim body. She looked up and saw Roy.  
  
"What happened down here?" Roy looked at her and then looked at the man on the floor.  
  
"He would not leave me alone and he also almost made me kiss him..." Roy didn't listen to the rest; he walked over to the man on the ground.  
  
"You bit..."  
  
"You better not finish that sentence. You are on the verge of getting kicked off this airship. Touch her one more time I will kick you off this airship while it is flying in mid air. Got it Toby." He nodded. Then he walked toward Laska again. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. But then he saw a burse on her arm. He grabbed it softly and then looked at her.  
  
"He grabbed my arm and would not let go." He growled and swore under his breath. "I will be ok." But then the intercom came on.  
  
"Captain Roy and Lady Laska come to the bridge, immediately." They both ran to the elevator.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Here is chapter five finally I really would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and for their support. I never thought that I was ever going to post chapter five. Well thanks I hope that it was good. Well chapter 6 is called Laska's Life Change. See ya all then. 


	6. Laska's Life Change

Chapter 6

Laska's Life Change

Once they got to the bridge they saw Guadosalam covered with pyreflies. Laska grasped at the sight. Some of the Guados were lying on the ground. Laska turned to Roy in horror.

"Where is your deck?" She said quickly.

"If you into the elevator there is a button for the deck. Press that and you will be on the deck shortly. Why did you want to know?"

"No reason. I forgot my hairclip in my room. I will be back." He nodded and she ran into the elevator.

"Um if I could say something Boss." The pilot said still finding a place to land.

"Yeah what is it?" Roy was still looking at the elevator door

"I would think that she lied to you, to jump off the airship."

"She is not that stupid. She is to scared to jump even three feet to the ground. So why would you say that?"

"Because Boss….she has jumped off the airship, sir." Roy saw a person running to the main house.

"Damn her. I am jumping off. Once you land make sure that you help the wounded. And bring them aboard." The pilot nodded. Roy ran into the airship.

"Maester Won, where are you? It is me, Laska. Answer me." Laska was in the Maester's house and there was also a lot of pyreflies in the house. She ran to the master bedroom and saw his wife on the floor. Laska ran to her side. "Madam Lukeysa, are you alright?"

"Is that you, Laska?" Laska nodded. "Thank the heavens that you are here. You must save my husband. He was taken to the lower parts of this house. The pyreflies and Spira are going into agony. You must save us as your mother did years ago."

"Will you be alright? I will get Maester Won. But do you know whom have token him?" Laska kneeled and held her sword.

"No, not really young one. I am scared to think that he will die."

"Do not think that Madam. I will leave you and help him. I am sure that Roy's crew will help you and the others out of here."

"Thank you, I will wait till they come. And the opening to the lower parts is that in the living room there is a switch. Go press that and the door will open. It is on the right side. Go quickly. And see if you see my son, Zazi." Laska nodded and ran out of the room. From the stairs see saw Roy run in and looked up.

"Maester Guado Won has been abducted by something or someone. We must hurry."

"Where has he been taken to?"

"Come with me." She ran down the stairs and into the living room. Roy ran in after her. They ran to the wall.

"Laska this is a wall. There is no way to open a wall." He said as Laska was looking for the switch that Madam Lukeysa was talking about. "What are you looking for?" Once he said that the wall started to move.

"I was looking for the switch. Maybe next time you could help instead of standing around."

"I did not know that there was a switch. Next time try being a little quicker with the messages."

"I will try to remember. But the thing is that the Maester Guado is being held captive. And his son may be with him." Roy and Laska walked into the secret hall. But then all of a sudden the door closed behind them. They both turned back in shock by the noise.

"I guess that we will not be able to go back the way we can from." Roy let a fake laugh. Laska just starred at him.

"So mister brain-e-ack, then how exactly are we to leave this place with the Maester and his son?"

"I don't know but I have a weird feeling about this."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know this whole thing just doesn't feel right. I mean is Spira really falling apart. The pyreflies are now turning the sent into fiends. I think that I would have to speak to my father and mother about this situation."

"I would think that for the best. And besides Lady Paine has been waiting to see you again. After this let's go to Bevelle."

"I guess that we could do that." He smiled but then the ground shook and Laska trying to balance herself but fell forward. Roy caught her and then she looked up. She got to her feet and blushed. Roy was also starting to blush.

"We…we better get going." Roy nodded. They ran though the passages and the obstacles. They reached a room where they peaked and saw the Maester and his son were being held.

"Please let my son go. Let him go to his mother. I only ask for that." The Guado Maester pled.

"I think not I have a better suggestion. Rito, get over here." They both saw a large built guy walk over to the skin and bones guy. They thought that the skin and bones guy was the boss. Laska's hand went to her sword's handle and gripped it tightly. Roy did the same.

"Yes, you called boss." The large built one, Rito said.

"Eliminate the boy." Rito laughed evilly and nodded his head. He slowly walked toward the boy. Laska tried to get up from where she was standing but Roy stopped her.

"Why did you do that for? The kid will die if we don't do something."

"You remember when I said that I had a bad feeling about this?"

"Yeah why and hurry."

"Well I don't think that the kid and the Maester are really them." Laska now turned to face him.

"What do you mean? That is the Maester and his son. We have to do something or they will be killed."

"No it is not them. Laska listen to me. I just have a feeling that this is a trap."

"The Guado Maester is in trouble. And his son needs our help." Laska glanced into the room and saw that Rito had his sword and was about to swing. "Stop right there!" Laska ran into the room. Roy came in after her.

"You just fell into our trap. Thank you for the great acting Retino and Selifor." Then the so-called Guado Maester and his son turned into people. "The real Guado Maester and his son are on board our airship. I think Silfenna took care of your crew, Praector Roy."

"Damn you. And how do you know who I am and my crew?" The guy said nothing. "Answer me bastard! How do you know my name and my crew!"

"It is so simple you are Baralai and Paine's son. It is easy to notice that you have your father's hair and color. But you do have your mother snobby attitude. And Lady Laska the High Summoner's daughter."

"Don't you dare go near her nor my father? You touch them or my brother I will kill you!" Laska got a tighter grip on her sword. But then she was hit in the back of her head. She fell to the ground. Roy ran to her side.

"Thank you Silfenna, she was getting a little annoying. Did you kill the crew?" Silfenna walked over to the boss.

"Of course my love. Every single last one of them. But I never found the airship though." Roy's face was filled with anger.

"You bastard and your wench are just heartless murders. I will kill you for their deaths. They weren't just my crew but my friends. I will avenge their deaths." But then someone also stuck him in the back of his head. Everything went black then.

When Roy woke up he saw that he was in a room. It was more like a jail room. It had bars and only two beds. He noticed that on the bottom bed Laska laid there unconscious still. He walked over to her side. He got to his knees and slapped her in the face. She woke up then.

"Roy, what was that for? And where the heck are we?" Laska sat up and put her hand over the slap mark.

"Thanks to you my crew is died now. If you only didn't go in there. Everyone is dead except for the ones that escaped. Damn it my friends are dead. Thanks to you. Didn't I tell you not to go in there?" Laska looked crushed and hurt.

"Well I am sorry for your fallen friends and I know now that I made a big mistake. I am sorry." Roy moved away form her.

"Sorry, you're sorry? That will not bring back my friends. Why did I think that you help protect Spira? I am a fool. And maybe now my parents and my brother will die. Why didn't I see this sooner?" Laska got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Roy. She wrapped her arms around him. She never saw him cry but now he was crying.

"Can you ever forgive me? I wish that I wasn't so naive. I am so sorry. I promise you that we will avenge their deaths." Laska also cried. They sat there and held each other. Later they fell asleep still in each other's arms.

"Ah now isn't that cute my daring, Feattro?" It was Silfenna and the boss. She was practically all over the guy but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, but we have to wake up the girl. Laska will be of good use to us, sense her body does contain the emerald jewel." They walked away.

At the same time Roy heard the whole thing and he looked shocked. "_How would they know that Laska's body contained the powerful emerald jewel? Those bastards must have known that I was going to go and get her, so they laid a trap for her. I thought that I was the only one that knew about that. Unless one of my guys betrayed me and heard me talking about it. Why am I even thinking? New Yevon please help me protect this girl_." Then Laska woke up and saw his expression. He looked horrified. She then looked at where her hand laid; her hand was on his chest. She thought that that was why he had that face. She immediately took it off and blushed.

"I am sorry; I didn't know that my hand was on your chest." Roy looked at her confused then nodded.

"It wasn't that, it was that I was remembering that I don't have my sword. I didn't even know that your hand was there." Laska blushed even more.

"Do you know when they were talking about the emerald jewel? What is it anyways? Is it a valuable gem?" Roy held her tighter.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know? The emerald jewel is the most powerful jewel. It is worth millions though. But it has thee power to do good or evil, it depends on the user. But how did you know that they were just now talking about the jewel."

"It wasn't just now. I didn't hear them but when I was in a room. A white and empty room. I think that the boss guy said:

-

Flashback

"How could the most powerful jewel be in her? I mean. I would think that a powerful spell caster would have it. But I guess that I was wrong. No matter."

"Well my love you could think that her mother and father were great and somewhat powerful. I mean they faced Sin, the aeons, Maester Guado Seymour, and Yevon. Well not alone I would say, but also with the help of their friends." Silfenna said looking at the guy.

"But that doesn't answer my question. Then why wasn't it in her brother's body sense he was the first born."

"I don't know love. But don't let that bother you. We should throw her in the cell with that Praetor kid." He nodded and then someone came toward her.

-

That was all that I remembered before everything went black. And you slapped me and I woke up here."

"I will make sure that they will not harm you. Anyways you have to help me avenge my fallen comrades." He smiled; Laska couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you for being a friend. But one question, how the heck are we going to get out of here without our weapons?" Roy looked down at her and shook his head.

"You are also a mage, am I correct? Well use your imagination and find us a way to our weapons and a way out." Laska nodded. She went over to the bed and Roy stood up to the bars.

"By the cage bird I only ask you to lead me to the exit and to our weapons. Give me a map of the airship." She was chanting a spell and Roy was the look out.

"Oh Laska, it would be nice if that spell of yours works more quickly than it is doing now."

"You can't rush it; if you do I will not get the map of the airship." Laska opened one of her eyes and looked at Roy.

"Well to have you know that the one call Feattro is coming our way." Roy looked back at Laska. Her hair started to float around because of a sudden rush of wind.

"I got the map in my head now I just need to cast a spell to get us out of here." Laska got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Roy.

"I think that a teleport spell would do nicely after he leaves. Should we pretend to be asleep?"

"Hey I think so." After she said that, she and Roy sat on the floor and held each other like they did when the fell asleep. But this time Roy was leaning against the bed pole. The guard and Feattro walked up to the cell.

"They are still asleep? Man they can sleep. Maybe boss you knocked out the girl to hard."

"Maybe but you might have cracked the Praetor skull." Feattro laughed. "But no matter this only makes a slight delay in our plans. Let us leave them." Then they walked away. They both opened their eyes and quietly walked to the bars. Feattro was already gone. Laska walked toward the beds and started to pace around. Roy looked at her weird.

"Laska are you OK?"

"I don't know, but now something is blocking my magic. I don't think that we can teleport out of here." She had her hands balled into fists. There was silence for some time. Laska stopped pacing and sat on the lower bed of the two. Roy didn't know what to say. Laska looked troubled.

"Will I die?" Laska said out of nowhere, that which shocked Roy. He turned and looked at her. She was still looking at the floor.

"No, because I will die before any thing happens to you." Roy walked over to her held her.

"But what about the emerald jewel that lies in my body and Spira going out of control? I'm scared Roy, I don't want to die. I haven't done things that I always dreamed of doing."

"Laska you will not, I promise. We will get out of here, and we will help Spira." Roy's grip became a little tighter. Then he heard that her voice was shaking because of tears. Laska had a light grip on his shirt.

"Thank you Roy, remind me when we get out of here to tell you something." Roy kissed her on her forehead.

"I will. Now off that note we should be thinking of a way out. I think that there is something that we could use for a key to open the door." Then Laska sat up and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

"Would this work?" Roy nodded and got to his feet. He walked over to the lock and started to pick it. After a few minutes he got it opened. They ran quietly through the halls of the airship. They turned into a room where they found their weapons. But then they heard someone whistling their way.

"Someone is coming what are we going to do?" Laska looked at Roy who was getting his sword out. But then the whistling went the other way.

"We have to get to a window and jump out." Laska looked at him as if her were crazy.

"What are you nuts we will die from an altitude of this high?"

"Don't worry. My airship is just right under this ship. Come on before someone finds us." Laska nodded as they ran down the hall a little more and saw a large window. Roy tired to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Laska then got her sword and smashed the glass.

An alarm went off but before anyone got to them they were already out of the window. Laska grabbed into Roy before they jumped. While they were in the air Laska's grip on Roy's shirt just got tighter and tighter. But then they landed on a very hard metal deck.

Roy landed on top of Laska. He looked into her eyes for a moment or two. She tried very hard not to blush. Then she realized that she still had her death grip hold on his shirt. She let go and looked at his eyes.

-

Sorry it took forever to update. I hope that the chapter was ok. Well Ill try to update again well bye for now. And no flames please. And sorry if I have a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm home sick today and I thought I could update stories today well hope you like it. Please review. Once again forgive the long wait.


End file.
